


Psyché

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Identity Porn, M/M, Written Pre-Order of the Phoenix, titre alternatif : l'espion qui m'a sifflé
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-08
Updated: 2003-02-08
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Au cours de la guerre, Harry rencontre un bien étrange espion.





	Psyché

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur fanfiction.net en février 2003.

« Me voici. »

Il regarde autour de lui. La pièce est plutôt sombre. Il entraperçoit un canapé, une table, quelques chaises. Trois portes.

« Vous n'êtes pas seul. »

La voix est un peu étrange, mais il ne s’y attarde pas. Il entend comme un bruit de glissement, pourtant personne n'apparaît.

« Je ne viens pas seul à un rendez-vous donné par un inconnu.

— Vous avez changé depuis votre scolarité. »

Le glissement reprend. Il se sent mal à l'aise mais ne le montre pas.

« Que voulez-vous ?

— Je suis un Mangemort. »

Il ferme les yeux un court instant.

« Que voulez-vous ? répète-t-il.  

— Ce que veulent tous les Mangemorts : vous, bien entendu. »

Il retient son souffle, pense aux deux autres derrière la porte, prêts à bondir au moindre danger.

« Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça aujourd'hui », reprend la voix, moqueuse.

Une pause.

« Je suis là pour trahir Voldemort. »

Il tire une chaise, s'assoit. Ce n'est pas le premier Mangemort qui vient à eux. Depuis la fin de leur scolarité un an plus tôt, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle et bien d'autres sont venus demander asile. Blaise Zabini a été le premier de la liste : deux semaine après sa « disparition », il se présentait à Poudlard, suppliait qu’on le cache, toute fierté rentrée, prêt à donner tous les renseignements possibles pour obtenir leur protection.

D'autres par contre participent activement à combattre l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il ne veut pas y penser maintenant. Ce n'est pas le moment.

« Je vous crois », dit-il.

Un rire un peu froid accueille sa déclaration.

« Finalement vous n'avez pas tant changé que cela, Harry Potter. Que vaut la parole de quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas ? »

Harry remet ses lunettes en place d'un air absent.

« Vous avez prononcé son nom. Vous n'avez plus peur de Voldemort.

— Seul un idiot n’aurait pas peur de lui. »

Harry acquiesce, cherche des yeux le corps qui appartient à la voix sans le trouver.

« Mais vous ne craignez plus sa ‘toute puissance’. Très bien, vous voulez vous opposer à Voldemort. Je ne m’en plains pas, mais pourquoi vouloir absolument ne parler qu’à moi ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu cliché ?

— Je ne vous ai pas choisi pour vos beaux yeux. Je ne veux parler qu'à vous, car je ne _peux_ parler qu'à vous. »

Le glissement se rapproche et un serpent apparaît. C'est un reptile étrangement beau, long et fin, de couleur argenté, au regard froid. Son corps brille faiblement.

Une tâche noire salit sa peau.

La marque des Mangemorts.

Harry comprend enfin pourquoi sa voix lui paraissait étrange : il lui parlait en Fourchelang.

« Vous êtes un Animagus, murmure-t-il sans reculer alors que le serpent se dresse à sa hauteur comme pour l'hypnotiser.

— Exact. Je ne suis pas venu me cacher parmi vous, Harry Potter. Je donnerai des informations utiles. Je serai un espion et en tant qu'espion vous ne me verrez que sous cette forme-là. C'est moi qui vous dirai quand nous nous rencontrerons, toujours ici. Je suis le Gardien du Secret de cet endroit. Vous seul pourrez y pénétrer, personne ne saura que vous y êtes. Vous pouvez bien amener vos deux gardes du corps si cela vous chante, mais toujours les mêmes, et ils n'entreront jamais.

— Comment savoir que ce n'est pas un piège ? demande Harry. Je n'ai pas à vous croire. »

Le serpent rapproche la tête de son visage. Harry ne bouge pas. Il a vite appris que quoiqu'il arrive, il ne faut pas montrer sa peur.

« C'est à vous de voir, Harry Potter. C'est à vous de savoir saisir cette opportunité. Voici ma première information : l'Escadron Écarlate prépare une descente lundi prochain sur Hungston. »

Harry s'assombrit. Hungston, le village où les familles des membres connus de l'Ordre du Phénix ont été cachées. Il se lève.

« Très bien. Nous suivrons vos renseignements. Merci. »

Il se dirige vers la porte, le serpent l'interpelle :

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi je trahis Voldemort ? »

Harry ne se retourne pas.

« Ce ne sont pas vos raisons qui m'intéressent, mais vos informations. »

 

 

OOO

 

 

« Un Animagus ? répète Gregory. Non. Je vois pas. »

Harry se passe une main fatiguée sur le visage. La nouvelle politique de Voldemort fonctionne à merveille.

Diviser pour mieux régner.

Aucun Mangemort ne sait qui sont les autres, ils ne se rencontrent que le visage couvert et ne s’appellent que par pseudonymes. Seul Voldemort et ses plus anciens serviteurs connaissent leur identité. Ainsi, les transfuges ne peuvent trahir leurs anciens « camarades ».

« Harry ? »

Il se retourne, esquisse un sourire à Justin Finch-Fletchley.

« Alors ?

— L'appartement est à ton nom. Ce Mangemort a bien fait les choses, c'est un cadeau plutôt sympa, non ? En tout cas, on n'a aucun moyen de savoir qui il est ! 

— Tant pis, soupire Harry. On prend le risque. Il faut prévenir Sirius et Hermione pour voir ce qu'on peut faire pour Hungston.

— C'est l'Escadron Écarlate, t’as dit ?

— Oui. Rien de bien neuf… Préviens juste Seamus et Blaise pour la réunion, ce n’est pas la peine de déranger les autres.

— Et si c'est un piège ? » demande Gregory, sourcils froncés.

Harry hausse les épaules.

« Risque à prendre. »

 

 

OOO

 

 

« Vous aviez raison, dit Harry.

— J'ai toujours raison », réplique le serpent.

 

 

OOO

 

 

Deux mois et demi plus tard, Harry vient aux rendez-vous sans Grégory Goyle et Ernie MacMillan pour le protéger. L'espion a gagné sa confiance, des centaines de vies ont été sauvées. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la guerre, l'Ordre du Phénix semble avoir l'avantage.

« Vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire prendre ? demande Harry.

— Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

— Pourtant, ils doivent bien se douter qu'il y a un espion…

— Ce n'est pas le cas. Et même s'ils soupçonnaient quoique ce soit, ce n'est certainement pas moi qu'ils viendraient accuser. »

Harry tend la main vers le serpent sans le toucher.

« Vous êtes un haut gradé, n'est-ce pas ? L'un de nos stratèges pense même que vous êtes entrés chez les Mangemorts avec l'intention de les trahir dès le début. 

— Supposez autant que vous voulez, s’amuse le seprtent, mais méfiez-vous de John Kayes et Millie Orden. Ce ne sont pas des fuyards.

— Comment savez-vous ça ? Ils ont passé le test du Véritaserum !

— Le Véritaserum n’est pas infaillible, Voldemort sait le contourner. Croyez-moi, gardez-les en otage. »

 

 

OOO

 

 

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu ?! »

La voix de Harry a des intonations de rage désespérée.

« Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Je me serais trahi, l'Ombre Blanche agit toujours très vite. »

À ce nom le regard de Harry se remplit de fureur.

« Un jour, je l'attraperai et je le tuerai de mes propres mains ! crache-t-il.

— Vous me feriez presque peur, se moque le serpent. Tant de haine dirigée vers quelqu'un d'autre que Voldemort ? On dirait presque une affaire personnelle…

— C'est une affaire personnelle, réplique Harry sombrement. Avec lui, ça a toujours été une affaire personnelle.

— Vous en parlez comme si vous connaissiez l'Ombre Blanche…

— Je reconnaîtrais Draco Malfoy sous n'importe lequel de ses déguisements. »

Le serpent penche la tête.

« Voilà une grave accusation, et sans preuve, de plus... Draco Malfoy, l'Ombre Blanche ? Vous lui faites un beau compliment, vu l'efficacité qu'il montre. Étrange, pour quelqu'un que vous méprisez autant !

— Je ne l'ai pas toujours méprisé, réplique Harry d'un air soudain fatigué. Je le respectais. Draco Malfoy est quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent qui faisait l'imbécile. Mais j'ai toujours cru qu'il avait un peu plus de respect pour lui-même. J'ai sincèrement espéré jusqu'au bout qu'il ne se donnerait pas à Voldemort, qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça. »

Harry serre les poings.

« Lorsqu'il est parti le rejoindre, j'ai pris ça comme une trahison personnelle.

— Je vous croyais rivaux.

— Nous l'étions. Et c'est cette rivalité qu'il a trahi en rejoignant Voldemort ! Je voulais que Draco Malfoy cherche à prouver qu'il est le meilleur en devenant le génie de l'Ordre du Phénix, en sauvant plus de personnes que moi ! Pas en tuant des innocents.

— Peut-être l'avez-vous surestimé, dit le serpent d'un ton grave.

— Non, répond Harry avec un sourire fatigué. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être concernant quelqu'un d'aussi orgueilleux que Draco Malfoy, je crois que c'est lui qui s'est sous-estimé. »

 

OOO

 

« Vous aviez encore raison.

— Je sais, je vous ai déjà dit que j'ai toujours raison. …Pourquoi, cette fois ? »

Harry se met à rire, s'assoit par terre près du serpent.

« Malfoy a fait de ceux qu'il a attaqués des otages et les a échangés contre John Kayes et Millie Orden. Vingt personnes contre deux, vous pouvez m'expliquer ça ?

— Kayes et Orden sont des Mangemorts de haut rang, je savais qu'ils seraient utiles à un moment ou à un autre. Voldemort tient à eux, ils lui sont précieux. L'Ombre Blanche a trouvé un moyen de se faire bien voir du Seigneur des Ténèbres en échangeant vingt otages inutiles contre deux Mangemorts très utiles. »

Le Gryffondor rit de nouveau.

« Moi je crois que vous saviez tout ça depuis le début, dit-il. Vous saviez que Malfoy attaquerait, qu'on ne pourrait rien y faire, et donc vous m'avez offert Kayes et Orden !

— Vous me donnez plus de crédit que je n'en ai.

— N'essayez pas d'être modeste, ça ne vous va pas !

— Je dois me sentir offensé ? »

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts sourit.

 « Si peu ! »

 

OOO

 

« Vous êtes blessé. »

Harry sursaute, referme la porte derrière lui, une main sur le bras.

« Ce n'est rien…

— Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas soigné ?

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps, j'ai eu peur d'être trop en retard et que vous ne veniez plus.

— Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Quoique j'aie horreur d'attendre, et encore plus pour rien, je ne vais pas changer d'avis parce que vous ratez un rendez-vous. Posez votre baguette sur la table.

— Pardon ?

— Posez votre baguette sur la table. »

Le ton est autoritaire, un peu agacé, et autre chose que Harry ne sait pas identifier. Il hésite.

« Vous m'en demandez beaucoup, murmure-t-il.

— Je suis toujours exigeant. Lorsque je veux quelque chose, je le veux entièrement. Votre confiance, comme tout autre chose. »

Harry inspire, nerveux, puis pose sa baguette sur la table avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Il se sentait soudain plus vulnérable que sur un champ de bataille.

« Vous êtes vraiment idiot, Harry Potter, soupire le serpent. Ne bougez pas. »

Harry frissonne, la douleur dans son bras devient plus aiguë. La lumière dans la pièce disparaît entièrement, comme absorbée. Il a la désagréable impression d'être aveugle.

Harry n'a pas peur du noir. Il a passé toute son enfance dans un placard obscur en compagnie de quelques araignées. Mais ça, ce n'est pas de l'obscurité. Aucune lumière ne passe, il n'y a pas le moindre reflet. Même un chat n'y verrait rien.

Il entend le glissement du serpent qui se rapproche, son cœur bat un peu plus vite.

Puis il y a une présence près de lui. Une présence humaine.

Harry retient son souffle, deux mains se posent sur sa chemise, deux mains qui déboutonnent le vêtement avec rapidité et agilité. Figé, il n'ose pas bouger. Il sent la respiration de l'autre sur sa joue, un souffle humain.

On lui retire sa chemise, pose une main sur sa blessure, Harry se crispe et fait la grimace. Comment l'espion peut-il voir ce qu'il fait ?

Harry réalise alors que peut-être ce sort d’obscurité qui l’aveugle n’a pas d’effet celui qui l’a lancé. Cette idée est désagréable.

Les mains sont douces sur sa peau, elles sembleraient presque le caresser s'il n'y avait pas la blessure.

Puis il sent quelque chose de glacé sur son bras, il étouffe un cri, et plus rien, comme si… comme si son bras avait été guéri. Deux doigts frais caressent la peau abîmée pour vérifier, et disparaissent. Quelques instants plus tard, la lumière réapparaît, le serpent se trouve face à Harry.

« Imbécile ! Votre blessure était enduite de poison ! Encore quelques heures et vous seriez mort ! Je n'ai pas pu la guérir complètement, tout juste retarder l’effet. Vous devrez vous faire soigner correctement une fois rentré à Poudlard.

— Merci », murmure Harry, puis plus fort : « Je croyais que vous vouliez me tuer… »

Si le serpent avait des sourcils à hausser, il l’aurait fait, mais le mouvement de son corps traduit la même perplexité.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit ça. »

Harry s'apprête à répéter l'une des premières paroles que l'espion lui a dite : _Ce que veulent tous les Mangemorts : vous._

Mais il se mord la langue et rougit, embarrassé.

 

 

OOO

 

« Tu peux pas savoir ce que c'est perturbant de se faire charmer par un serpent, Ron… »

Le rouquin explose de rire et ébouriffe un peu plus les cheveux de son ami.

« Y'a qu'à toi que ça arrive, ce genre de chose, Harry ! »

 

 

OOO

 

« Je vois que vous vous êtes installé », remarque le serpent.

Harry jette un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il y a une nappe sur la table, les chaises ont été rangées. Des livres ont désormais leur place sur la bibliothèque.

Dans la chambre, derrière l'une des portes, il a changé les rideaux et les draps du lit. Et dans la kitchenette, derrière la seconde porte, les placards sont pleins, le frigo a enfin une utilité. La salle de bain, derrière la troisième, a aussi été rangée.

« Puisque je suis chez moi… dit-il avec un sourire.

— Ah, je me demandais quand vous y viendriez…

— Maintenant semble être le bon moment. Pourquoi cet endroit est à mon nom ?

— Pas de raison particulière. Ça me semblait plus simple.

— Vous êtes donc le Gardien du Secret d'un appartement qui juridiquement est à moi, mais financièrement est à vous. Nous sommes donc chez nous. Si vous voulez rajouter un tableau, allez-y, mais demandez-moi avant de repeindre la chambre. »

Le rire étrange du serpent résonne dans les oreilles de Harry.

« Vous êtes vraiment quelque chose. »

Harry ramène les genoux contre sa poitrine et pose la tête dessus.

« Pourquoi avez-vous trahi Voldemort ?

— Je croyais que mes raisons ne vous intéressaient pas. »

Harry hausse les épaules et baisse les yeux.

« Maintenant, j'ai envie de savoir.

— Je n'aime pas plus tuer des Moldus que noyer une portée de chiots. »

Le regard de Harry se fait interrogateur et l'Animagus développe avec un soupir.

« Ne vous méprenez pas. Je n'ai pas d'affection pour les Moldus. Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de les massacrer. C'est un jeu d'enfant, comme arracher les ailes d'une mouche.

— Vous appelez cette guerre un jeu d'enfant ? s’exclame Harry, scandalisé.

— Non. Mais elle a commencé à cause d’une colère d'enfant. Pensez aux origines de Voldemort : s'il avait été accepté par son père, il ne serait jamais devenu ce qu'il est. Cette guerre est bien une vengeance de petit garçon. »

Harry ferme les yeux. N'a-t-il pas autant de raisons que Tom Jedusor de haïr les Moldus ? Ce n'est pas à cause des Dursley qu'il va haïr tous ceux qui ne sont pas sorciers. En fait, il aurait même honte que des gens comme les Dursley aient pu avoir une influence quelconque sur sa vie. Jedusor haïssait son père mais a tout fondé sur lui. En un sens, il a déjà perdu sa propre guerre.

« En gros, vous avez trahi Voldemort parce que la guerre vous fait perdre du temps.

— On peut dire ça.

— Votre explication ne me plait pas.

— Je croyais que ça ne vous intéressait pas, répète l'Animagus.

— Maintenant si, parce que je vous apprécie. Alors c'est important.

— Faites-vous une raison. Tout le monde ne peut pas être comme vous le voulez.

— Ça n’aurait pas de sens, acquiesce Harry. Mais je suis heureux que vous n'aimiez pas tuer les Moldus. Vous n'aimez pas les chiens ?

— Pourquoi cette question ? fait le serpent, surpris.

— Vous les avez comparés à des Moldus. ‘Je n'aime pas plus tuer des Moldus que noyer une portée de chiots’, blablabla, imite Harry d’une voix exagérément aristocratique.

— Je préfère les chats, mais je n'ai rien contre les chiens.

— Moi je préfère les chiens.

— Vous êtes un Gryffondor, ça ne m'étonne pas…

— Il ne faut pas dire ça, réplique Harry. Mon amie Hermione préfère les chats ! C'est une Gryffondor aussi. Vous faites toujours des généralités.

— Non…

— Si. Vous classez toujours les choses. Je vous soupçonnerais d'être un Serpentard, mais ce serait aussi faire une généralité, sous prétexte que votre Animagus est un serpent, alors qu’à tous les coups vous êtes un Poufsouffle.

— Potter ! Pas d'insultes, je vous prie ! s'indigne l'espion d'argent.

— Ah, ah ! Cette fois c'est sûr, vous êtes un Serpentard, triomphe Harry.

— Harry…

— Non, non, ne protestez pas, j'en suis sûr. Vous ne pouvez être un Gryffondor à cause de votre commentaire sur les chiens et les Gryffondors, et vous n'auriez pas réagi en criant à l'insulte si vous aviez été un Serdaigle. »

Le serpent fixe Harry.

« Est-ce que cela change quelque chose ? demande-t-il.

— Oui, ça me permet de mieux vous connaître. Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous maintenant, dit Harry en les énumérant sur ses doigts. Nous avons presque la même taille, vous aimez les chats, vous étiez un Serpentard, vous me connaissiez à Poudlard, donc vous deviez y être élève en même temps que moi, vous êtes un Animagus non enregistré, et par conséquent un sorcier doué. Enfin, vous avez assez d'argent pour pouvoir acheter un appartement dans le seul but de me faire la conversation.

— Vous avez une manière spéciale de voir les choses, remarque le serpent. Acheter un appartement dans le seul but de vous faire la conversation ? »

Harry sourit tranquillement.

 

OOO

 

 

« Il est probablement plus âgé que moi, dit Harry. Deux ou trois ans.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demande Ernie en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je ne sais pas exactement, répond-il. Le fait qu'il soit un Animagus. Ça prend plusieurs années, et avec la guerre qui se préparait, je ne sais pas comment il aurait eu le temps. Ou peut-être la façon dont il voit les choses, avec recul, comme s’il avait été là, mais en spectateur éloigné. Non concerné. Oh, je sais pas !

— Harry, même si on était sûr et certain que c'était un Serpentard, on ne pourrait pas découvrir qui il est, fait Hermione en secouant la tête. Le seul renseignement fiable qu'on a, c'est qu'il a de l'argent. Et tu sais le nombre d'élèves, et de Serpentards, qui sont considérés comme étant riches !

— Je sais…

— Si encore tu avais sa signature magique, remarque Ernie.

— Il la cache. Il n'est pas idiot.

— Ne te prends pas la tête sur ça, dit Terry Boot. Pour l'instant, le boulot qu'il fait est impeccable ! Nos plans marchent du feu de Dieu !

— Harry ? »

L’interpellé se retourne et sourit à Neville. Le jeune homme fait entrer son fauteuil roulant dans la pièce.

« Sirius va bientôt partir.

— J'arrive, murmure Harry, le regard assombri en le suivant à l'extérieur.

— T'inquiète pas, le rassure Neville. Ça va bien se passer !

— Je sais. Comment tu t'en sors ?

— Bien ! Le professeur Snape et Madame Chourave disent que je pourrai bientôt me tenir debout.

— Tant mieux ! Et la prochaine fois que t'auras envie de te faire l'Escadron Écarlate à toi tout seul, évite ce genre de plaisanterie, ok ? »

Neville se met à rire puis laisse Harry aller dire au revoir à son parrain.

 

OOO

 

L'espion entre dans la pièce en silence. Harry n'a pas allumé la lumière. Il s'est recroquevillé sur le canapé et ne bouge pas.

« C'était une erreur stupide », dit le serpent calmement.

Harry ne répond pas. Il pense aux corps pris dans l'explosion. Il pense à Remus qui ne se réveillera peut-être pas, à Eloïse Midgen qui n'ouvrira plus jamais les yeux, à Charlie Weasley qui risque de ne plus jamais marcher et de perdre ses dragons, à Justin qui restera aveugle, au beau visage brûlé de Fleur Delacour.

« Ils n'auraient même pas dû être là, continue l'espion. C'était un piège grossier. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient à cet endroit ? »

Harry pense aux larmes de Ginny devant Charlie, aux lettres de condoléances qu'il va falloir écrire. Il pense au soulagement coupable de savoir que Sirius est en sécurité en Argentine pour négocier une alliance, que Ron ne se battait pas sur ce front-là, que Hermione n'était pas au combat.

Il pense à Remus, peut-être mort maintenant.

« Ne pleurez pas. Si vous pleurez à chaque fois que des gens meurent, vous n'avez pas fini. Et vous deviendrez fou avant la fin de la guerre.

— C'est si je ne pleure pas que je vais devenir fou », murmure Harry.

La tête cachée contre ses genoux, il ne voit pas la lumière disparaître de la pièce. Mais lorsque deux bras le tirent contre un corps, il se laisse faire et enfouit son visage au creux du cou de l'autre, se laisse bercer parce qu'il n'y a personne pour le voir et que de retour à Poudlard il n'aura pas le droit de montrer sa détresse.

Les bras le réconfortent en silence, lui donnent un endroit où pleurer. Le tissu des vêtements est doux, comme de la soie, la peau étrangement fraîche.

Lorsque Harry reprend le contrôle de lui-même, une vague d'embarras le frappe comme une gifle. Il garde le silence un moment, puis :

« Si vous vouliez bien oublier ce qu’il vient de se passer, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant… » murmure-t-il.

L'autre ne répond rien mais écarte les mèches du front de Harry d'un geste bizarrement tendre. Harry ferme les yeux.

 

OOO

 

 

« Fais pas cette tête, Harry, plaisante Charlie. C'est pas un petit boitement qui va me pourrir la vie, tu sais ?

— Te connaissant, tu vas réussir à inventer une histoire invraisemblable pour impressionner les filles, fait Ron.

— Parce que tu trouves que ‘je me suis écrasé avec un Magyar à pointes sur une armée de Mangemorts’, c’est pas assez impressionnant ? demande Harry.

— Vu sous cet angle… Au fait, t'as réussi à convaincre Sirius de rester en Argentine ?

— Moi, non, répond Harry. Il a fallu que Remus lui parle par cheminée interposée pour qu'il accepte de croire enfin qu'il allait bien !

— Mettez-vous à sa place, intervient Hermione. Je réagirais pareil si Ron avait été dans le coma !

— Bon à savoir, observe Ron. Quoique si tu découvrais au même moment la version originale dédicacée de l'Histoire de Poudlard, je suis pas sûr d'être prioritaire…

— Imbécile ! »

 

 

OOO

 

 

« Raaaaaah ! s’exclame Harry en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Je l'avais presque !

— Vraiment ? » fait le serpent.

Harry lui jette un coup d'œil plein de reproches.

« Vous en doutez ? »  

Il se met en tailleur.

« J'étais à ça de l'avoir. Il m'a littéralement glissé entre les doigts. C'est plus facile d'attraper le Vif d'or que Draco Malfoy ! Enfin bon. On l'a quand même empêché de cambrioler Gringotts. Manquerait plus qu'il nous pique la dernière amulette de protection de Poudlard !

— Vous continuez à jouer au Quidditch ? demande l'espion.

— Non, je n'ai plus le temps, répond Harry avec une pointe de mélancolie. J'aurais bien aimé être Attrapeur professionnel…

— La guerre se finira bien un jour.

— Oui. »  
Le ton de Harry a été léger.

« Vous ne croyez pas survivre, n'est-ce pas ? » fait le serpent.

Harry hausse les épaules, sourit d'un air un peu lointain.

« Vous penseriez survivre, à ma place ? Franchement, regardez-moi… Si Dumbledore ne peut pas tuer Voldemort, que voulez-vous que moi j’y fasse ? Si j'arrive à le tuer, c'est parce que je serai mort avec lui. Et que les autres l'auront achevé derrière moi…

— Ne soyez pas ridicule. Bien sûr que vous tuerez Voldemort. Et vous survivrez. »

Harry lui jette un coup d'œil surpris.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous entendre dire ça.

— Vous ne pensiez pas que je croie en vous ?

— Non. Vous n'êtes pas le genre à croire en une cicatrice sur un front.

— Je crois en votre regard. 

— Alors nous sommes condamnés. Vous savez que je suis myope comme une taupe ? »

 

 

OOO

 

 

« L'attaque se fera sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Harry.

— Il faut évacuer, intervient immédiatement le professeur McGonagall.

— Ou utiliser l'amulette destinée à Poudlard, fait Severus Snape.

— Et laisser l'école sans protection ? proteste Remus.

— Qu'est-ce que ton contact t'as dit, Harry ? » demande calmement Dumbledore.

Harry croise les bras.

« Qu'il y aura l'Escadron Écarlate, les Dragons Noirs, les Détraqueurs et l'Ombre Blanche. »

Il a presque grondé le dernier nom.

« Les Détraqueurs ? répète Sirius.

— Ça ira, Sirius. Je maîtrise, maintenant ! dit son filleul avec un sourire. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser en dehors de cette bataille.

— Il n'en est pas question, Harry, répond Dumbledore. Rassure-toi. Pour en revenir au Chemin de Traverse et à l'amulette, Severus, pouvez-vous préparer une seconde potion de protection pour une nouvelle amulette ?

— Si j'ai les ingrédients nécessaires, oui.

— Monsieur Londubat et le professeur Chourave s'occuperont de ça. Harry, sois gentil, va donc chercher notre petit groupe de stratèges.

— Tout de suite, professeur… »

Ils le regardent partir en silence, puis Snape lève la voix :

« Son obsession pour l'Ombre Blanche risque de le mettre en danger, et d'autres avec lui.

— Harry a pris le choix du jeune Malfoy comme un affront et un échec personnels, dit Dumbledore. On ne peut pas lui reprocher de vouloir "réparer" son erreur.

— Vous croyez donc qu’il s’agit bien de Draco Malfoy ? »

Tous étaient présents lors de la première confrontation entre Harry et l'Ombre Blanche. L'Ombre se déplaçait en balai. La scène fut impressionnante, comme si Harry avait littéralement senti Draco Malfoy sous le masque de l'Ombre Blanche. Il a hurlé le nom de son rival, puis s’est envolé droit sur le Mangemort.

Il a fallu Ron Weasley et Seamus Finnigan pour le ramener. Plus tard, il a juré que cette façon de voler et de se battre étaient exactement celles de son rival.

Dumbledore sourit paisiblement.

« Je crois Harry », répond-il.

Tard dans la nuit, après que des plans et des plans de secours ont été faits, Dumbledore a pris Harry à part.

« Est-ce que notre contact sera présent à la bataille ? »

Le regard du jeune homme s'est assombri.

« Oui. »

 

 

OOO

 

 

Harry a volé à l'appartement dès la fin de la bataille. Il ne pense pas que l'Ombre Blanche lui a encore échappé. Il ne pense pas que c’est le milieu de la nuit et que l'espion ne sera pas là, qu'ils n'ont pas rendez-vous.

Il pense qu'ils ont complètement détruit le camp adverse, défait les Mangemorts au point qu'ils se sont enfuis en pleine panique. Que certains sont morts et que son espion était peut-être parmi eux.

Harry entre dans l'appartement vide. Le cœur battant de panique, épuisé par le combat et l'angoisse, il s'effondre sur le lit, laisse la porte de la chambre ouverte, au cas où son espion viendrait.

Il s'endort sans s'en rendre compte mais se réveille peu de temps après, il y a une présence près de lui, une main lui caresse le front.

Harry se redresse dans l'obscurité totale et suit le bras jusqu'au corps, longe le corps jusqu'au visage. Les doigts tremblants, il frôle les traits du visage, le nez fin, les yeux qui ne se ferment pas sous le toucher fragile, les pommettes et les joues, le creux du menton, le contour des lèvres douces, et sent le souffle qui s'est accéléré.

Il descend les mains le long de la gorge, des bras, caresse avec prudence le dos, puis le torse sous la soie des vêtements. Les jambes n'échappent pas à l'examen minutieux.

Puis Harry, soulagé, rassuré, se met à genoux sur le matelas et passe les bras autour des épaules de son espion, enfouit le visage dans son cou, les longs cheveux lui chatouillent les joues.

« J'avais peur que nous ayons à nous affronter, murmure-t-il. J'avais peur que vous soyez blessé, tué. »

Les bras lui entourent la taille, le serrent avant de le pousser sur le lit. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandissent mais il ne fait aucun geste pour l'en empêcher.

Il lui retire ses lunettes, puis semble ne plus bouger et Harry se rappelle que lui peut voir dans cette obscurité, peut le regarder tout son saoul. Le cœur d'Harry s'accélère, les doigts touchent ses lèvres, puis la bouche l'embrasse, doucement, puis passionnément et il répond au baiser, sans réfléchir plus.

Il sait qu'il n'y aura pas de paroles dites, son espion ne parle pas sous sa forme humaine, mais il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté non plus sur ce qu'il va se passer, pas de fausse innocence.

L'espion vérifie à sa manière que Harry s'est sorti indemne de la bataille, il déboutonne la chemise comme il l'a fait quelques mois plus tôt, pas tout à fait avec les mêmes intentions, déshabille jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme aux yeux verts soit nu devant lui et Harry oublie qu'il ne voit rien. Ce n'est pas le regard qui importe, mais les sensations. À son tour, refusant de rester passif, il déshabille comme il a été déshabillé, caresse comme il est caressé, plus peut-être : lui ne voit pas, il veut, il a besoin de se rappeler du corps de son amant, voudrait déjà le connaître par cœur, à la fois pressé et désireux que cela dure éternellement.

Un instant, il s'arrête, empêche son espion de le toucher. D'un geste plein de précautions, Harry s'empare du bras de son amant qui sursaute, mais ne l'arrête pas. Harry caresse la peau douce du bras, chatouille le creux du coude, puis ses doigts touchent la marque des Mangemorts.

L'espion veut s’écarter mais Harry ne le laisse pas faire et ses lèvres suivent le chemin de ses doigts. Il dépose des baisers tendres tout le long, avant que sa bouche frôle la marque.

Son amant se raidit, pose une main sur son visage, mais Harry ne fait pas attention. Il couvre la marque de petits baisers jaloux, comme pour l'effacer, retirer le pouvoir que Voldemort possède sur son espion, et le garder pour lui, rien que pour lui.

Par ses caresses, Harry fait naître de la marque douloureuse un plaisir inhumain.

Arrive le moment où il a poussé son espion à bout, ce dernier le renverse sur le matelas, Harry est dévoré par la bouche qui veut le distraire de la brûlure en lui, qui pourrait le déchirer s'il n'y avait pas le plaisir après pour la lui faire oublier.

Il croise les jambes autour des hanches de son amant pour le garder plus longtemps en lui, et lui mord l'épaule presque au sang pour ne pas crier.

C'est un acte d'amour étrange, fait de tendresse dite par les mains, les seuls bruits sont des soupirs, leurs respirations rapides, haletantes.

Un amour consommé en silence dans un monde où les mots que l'on prononce sont le plus souvent dits pour tuer.

Ils restent l'un contre l'autre, essoufflés, épuisés, émerveillés. Harry ferme les yeux en sentant un doigt tendre suivre les lignes de sa cicatrice, et passe une main dans les cheveux longs et désordonnés, presse son espion contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte doucement. Harry frissonne sans la chaleur de l'autre corps, l'étrange sentiment de sécurité qu'il lui a donné, et se colle contre lui pour les retrouver. Un bras l'entoure, lui caresse le dos.

Harry s'endort, et se réveille seul.

La lumière de la fin de matinée envahit l'appartement. Sur la table de la pièce principale, il y a un pain au chocolat et un mot griffonné comme à la hâte.

 

 _Je dois y aller. J'essaierai de te contacter le plus tôt possible. Dors tant que tu peux, et_ mange _avant de repartir à Poudlard. Je ne te veux pas sur ce balai sans rien dans le ventre ! Au fait, tu peux féliciter ton ami Weasley : Lucius Malfoy est mort de ses blessures pendant la fuite._

 

Harry prend le pain au chocolat et le grignote d'un air pensif en relisant le mot. Puis un sourire étrange et satisfait lui étire les lèvres. « Imbécile », murmure-t-il.

 

 

OOO

 

 

« Je suis un putain de génie, déclare Ron, et toi un Merlin d’abruti.

— Je sais, marmonne Harry.

— Tant mieux. Si tu nous fais encore le coup de disparaître et découcher sans rien dire comme ça, je te fais bouffer ton balai par les brindilles avant de laisser Hermione et Sirius te démembrer et te jeter à Remus un soir de pleine Lune. Pigé ?

— Pigé.

— Bien. Maintenant, allons donner une fête en l'honneur du dieu vivant qui a envoyé Lucius Malfoy cirer les pompes de Satan.

— À vos ordres, ô grande et géniale divinité… »

 

 

OOO

 

 

Ce n'est pas facile. Ils se disputent souvent. Harry veut qu'il abandonne son rôle d'espion et passe officiellement du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le serpent refuse. Sa tâche n'est pas encore terminée, et il est plus utile comme espion que comme transfuge.

Harry veut qu'il arrête de se cacher sous sa forme Animagus et lui parle sans ce stupide sort qui l'empêche de s'exprimer lorsqu'il devient humain.

Il refuse. Pas avant la fin de la guerre. Pas avant que tout soit terminé.

Deux jours avant l'attaque de Voldemort sur Poudlard, l'ultime bataille qui décidera du destin du monde, il retient Harry dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il y aille.

« Je survivrai, promet Harry. Je survivrai si tu me jures que tu viendras me chercher après. »

L'hésitation est palpable. Harry s'écarte.

« Si tu ne me promets pas ça, je ne réponds de rien. »

La promesse est scellée par un baiser, mais Harry trouve un mot dans la poche de sa cape.

_Je viendrai te chercher quand j'aurai retrouvé mon nom et ma fortune, quand j'aurais de nouveau quelque chose à t'offrir._

 

Harry jure comme il ne devrait pas.  

« Toi et ton stupide orgueil. »

 

 

OOO

 

Alors, comme le Destin l'a voulu, Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort, peut-être parce que lui n’a pas construit sa vie sur une enfance sans amour.

Et comme l'espion d'argent l'a voulu, Harry a survécu, après trois semaines de coma dues au choc de la disparition de son lien mental avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il est temps maintenant de punir les fauteurs de troubles, et les procès de Mangemorts n'en finissent pas.

Aujourd'hui, sept personnes sont sur le ban des accusés.

Cinq ont été envoyées à Azkaban, purgée des Détraqueurs, mais toujours aussi imperméable.

Un a été innocenté.

Le septième est en cours de jugement.

Draco Malfoy sera probablement envoyé à Azkaban, mais il reste droit. Ses cheveux sont coupés impeccablement, son regard orgueilleux, sans peur, son port fier.

Dans le public, Ron et Hermione surveillent Harry de peur que leur ami ne perde patience et en finisse lui même avec son ennemi. Même Ron s'est senti dépassé par la fureur que provoquait chez Harry le nom de Draco Malfoy pendant la guerre.

Mais Harry est parfaitement calme, presque détendu. Son regard ne révèle rien.

« Harry Potter est appelé à la barre en tant que témoin. »

Ce n'est pas la première fois, les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ont eu leur rôle à jouer aussi. Harry se lève calmement et se met à la barre, sans un regard pour son ancien rival qui lui-même n'a pas battu un cil à ce nom. Il absorbe la demi-goutte de Veritaserum qui l'empêchera de mentir.

« Monsieur Potter, commence le juge Blancsec, vous avez soutenu pendant la guerre que Draco Malfoy était un Mangemort. Le croyez-vous toujours ?

— Oui », répond Harry.

Un sourire joue au coin des lèvres de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait affirmer une telle chose ? demande le juge.

— Il me l'a dit », répond Harry.

La stupéfaction qui parcourt la salle n'est rien face à l'air sidéré de l'accusé qui manque de s'étrangler.

« Il vous l'a dit, répète le juge après un coup d'œil à Draco Malfoy qui a l'air aussi désorienté que tout le monde par la déclaration de Harry Potter. Quand et à quelle occasion ?

— Il y a un an et demi lorsqu'il est devenu espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Harry ne semble absolument pas perturbé par la bombe qu'il vient de faire exploser au milieu de la salle. Le juge a extrêmement de mal à faire revenir le silence, l'accusé est passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

« Oh, toi ! finit-il par crier en secouant la tête.

— Me dis pas que c'était lui ?! hurle Ron Weasley, horrifié.

— SILENCE ! »

Le calme revient enfin. Le juge, rouge, se tourne de nouveau vers Harry.

« Pouvez-vous nous relater ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ?

— Nous avons reçu un message codé de quelqu'un qui demandait à me rencontrer. Je suis allé au rendez-vous avec Gregory Goyle et Ernie MacMillan. J'y ai rencontré Draco Malfoy, sous sa forme Animagus, qui souhaitait trahir Voldemort et devenir espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix.

— Animagus ? répète Blancsec.

— Oui. Draco Malfoy est un Animagus non enregistré. Un serpent lunaire, pour être précis. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait parler à moi seul, puisque tout le monde sait que je suis Fourchelang.

— Mais monsieur Malfoy ne pouvait pas vous parler sous sa forme humaine ?

— Monsieur Malfoy souhaitait garder l'anonymat.

— Pour quelle raison ?

— Dans un premier temps, parce qu'il savait parfaitement que je lui enverrais mon poing dans la figure avant même de l'écouter, et qu'il désirait probablement garder sa dentition intacte, et dans un second temps parce qu'il savait parfaitement que je lui enverrais mon poing dans la figure pour ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt. »

Draco Malfoy lève les yeux au ciel et marmonne quelque chose que personne n'entend.

« Heu… bien, d'accord, fait le juge, sourcils haussés. Vous n'avez donc jamais vu monsieur Malfoy sous sa forme humaine.

— Jamais vu, non, répond Harry, avec insistance sur le mot ‘vu’.

— Comment pouvez-vous alors affirmer qu'il s'agit bien de lui ? »

Harry sourit d'un air un peu étrange.

« Nous avons passé sept ans à nous détester, monsieur le juge. Je reconnaîtrais Draco Malfoy sous n'importe lequel de ses déguisements. »

Le juge se tourne vers l’accusé qui a croisé les bras.

« Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous nous confirmer les dires de monsieur Potter ?

— Je confirme, acquiesce-t-il d'un air passablement ennuyé.

— Pouvez-vous prendre votre forme Animagus un instant ? »

Avec un soupir, Draco se change en serpent. Un reptile long et fin, d'une étrange couleur argenté.

Sa robe est pure.

Sans marque.

« Harry, toi et moi il va falloir qu'on discute, siffle-t-il avant de reprendre sa forme humaine.

— Merci monsieur Malfoy. Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous nous parler du travail effectué par l'accusé ?

— Monsieur le Juge, dit doucement Harry. Draco Malfoy était l'un des Mangemorts les plus hauts gradés. Par conséquent, les renseignements qu'il nous a transmis au péril de sa vie nous ont permis de nous préparer pour un bon nombre d’attaques, et de sauver des centaines de vie, autant parmi les combattants que parmi les civils. »

Les questions qui suivent ne sont que pour le principe.

Draco Malfoy est acquitté, sous la condition de déclarer son Animagus.

 

 

OOO

 

Un mois est passé.

Harry s'est installé dans l'appartement qu'il a partagé avec son espion et attend que Draco veuille bien se décider à venir discuter.

Harry refuse de faire le premier pas.

Draco a promis de venir le chercher. Une promesse est une promesse.

Harry s'est fait taper dessus par Ron pour avoir gardé le secret de l'identité de l'espion. Le rouquin a encore un peu de mal à admettre qu'ils ont gagné en partie grâce à Draco Malfoy, mais il s'en remettra.

Harry n'a pas jugé bon de parler tout de suite de sa relation avec Draco.

Une seule bombe à la fois.

Mais si cela continue, il n'y aura pas d'autre annonce cataclysmique. Draco n'a pas l'air de vouloir venir. Harry perd espoir.

Puis Draco frappe poliment à la porte un soir, Harry lui ouvre avec un regard accusateur.

« C'est bien la première fois que tu frappes avant d'entrer. »

Draco hausse les épaules, mal à l’aise. Harry le laisse pénétrer dans l'appartement.

« Tu es en retard, dit-il sans hausser le ton.

— J'avais des choses à régler. Comme t'expliquer à ma mère. Et puis je n'étais pas sûr de l'accueil. Je t'avoue que l'idée du poing dans la figure ne m'enchante pas…

— Tu le mérites. »

Draco attrape Harry par le bras et l'embrasse sans préambule.

C'est un baiser passion, un baiser « officiel ».

« Comment tu as deviné ? murmure Draco. J'étais persuadé de n'avoir fait aucune erreur.

— J'aurais dû le deviner plus tôt, mais j'étais tellement furieux après toi… En fait, c'est ton écriture, imbécile ! Tu as écrit de la main gauche, exactement comme quand tu m'envoyais des lettres de menace ‘anonymes’ à l'école.

— Tu te fiches de moi ?

— Non ! En plus, ton commentaire à propos de manger avant de voler. Comme en sixième année, lorsque j'ai fait une crise d'inanition en plein match et qu'on a dû le reporter. J'entends encore ta voix furieuse parce que vous meniez, pour une fois : ‘Bon sang, Potter, on t'a jamais appris à manger avant de monter sur un balai pour un match ??!!’. Et puis après ça, j'ai juste été un peu plus attentif pour confirmer. La façon dont tu t'exprimes. La façon dont tu fais l'amour.

— Pardon ? »

Harry se met à rire doucement.

« Tu fais l'amour comme tu fais tout, Draco. Avec possessivité et en voulant toujours dominer.

— Vraiment ? murmure Draco.

— Vraiment », répond Harry, cloué par son regard.

Draco l'entraîne dans la chambre pour le vérifier immédiatement.

Ils font l'amour en pleine lumière, les yeux de Harry affamés de pouvoir enfin regarder Draco, la voix de Draco affamée de pouvoir enfin prononcer son nom.

Harry caresse le bras de Draco. La marque a disparu en même temps que Voldemort. Il ressent une stupide satisfaction à savoir que Draco n'est plus qu'à lui.

« Tu sais, murmure Draco, je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais au rendez-vous…

— Moi non plus, répond Harry. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu tiendrais ta promesse.

— Un Malfoy tient toujours ses promesses. »

Harry se met à rire, moqueur, Draco l’embrasse pour le faire taire.

Ce ne sera pas facile.

Il y aura des discussions et des disputes, sept ans de rivalité à dépasser, Ron Weasley à convaincre, Narcissa Malfoy à rencontrer. Il faudra qu'ils apprennent à ne pas vouloir changer l'autre, et à l'accepter tel qu'il est. À vivre ensemble

Il y aura le monde des Sorciers à affronter, un monde certainement pas prêt à comprendre pourquoi Draco Malfoy, ex-Mangemort et fils de Mangemort tient la main de Harry Potter.

Mais ça ira.

Les premiers pas sont faits.

 


End file.
